


Close Call

by Turwaithiel_Rainscent



Category: Conan Exiles (Video Game)
Genre: Environmental Hazards, Gen, sand storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwaithiel_Rainscent/pseuds/Turwaithiel_Rainscent
Summary: Fayne has a close call in the Exiled Lands.





	Close Call

The wind picked up over the desert-esque environment that Fayne found herself in. At first, it felt nice, like a welcome reprieve from the constant inescapable heat that had been bearing down on her. This wind, though, it picked up alarmingly fast. Her eyes lifted to the horizon, and…sure enough, a sandstorm was approaching.

She nearly dropped her pick as she hastily began scrambling up to the tree on the hill, the storm beginning to gain on her. She hadn’t finished her home yet, but she hoped that at least one place under the stairs would shield her enough from the scouring sands so that she could survive it.

The wind whipped around her, as she opened the door to her dwelling, and dove towards the thin grass mat that had served as her bed during these first few days in the Exiled Lands. She got as protected as she could, and drew up her shirt to hold over her mouth. The sun was dimmed as the storm swept through, the howling winds fantastic in their relentlessness. Her hovel was rocked by them but stayed firm. She closed her eyes, hugging her knees to wait it out.

After about an hour, the winds began to subside. She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the growing light. She was still whole. She allowed herself a small smile.

/That was close./ She thought to herself as she gingerly made her way back out of the stone hut, shouldering her pick. She still had a few hours before nightfall, and she intended to make them count.


End file.
